The MARC Education Core emphasizes the a) development of synergy between MARC's pre-clinical and clinical investigators and b) creation of translational research experiences for pre-clinical and clinical residents and fellows. The Education Core's renewal application recognizes that multiple disciplines benefit from systematic training and embraces a diversity of clinical trainees and healthcare professionals interested in addressing the use methamphetamines (MAs) and other drugs. The MARC's pre-clinical and clinical research provides a foundation for improving healthcare and addiction treatment for women and men struggling with methamphetamine abuse and dependence. We also offer media training to help pre-clinical and clinical investigators improve communication skills, work more effectively with print and video reporters, and enhance the public image of the MARC. An expansion of media training includes more MARC investigators and NIDA-funded investigators at OHSU. Finally, the Education Core develops innovative participatory exhibits that help the public understand addiction as a brain disease, and the contributions of human and animal studies to more effective treatments for methamphetamine and drug addiction. The MARC Education Core has two specific aims: training and outreach. Aim 1: Enhance the training environment and establish strategic partnerships between lab-based drug abuse research and drug treatment and intervention (including trainees in basic and clinical research and both future and practicing healthcare providers). Aim 2: Disseminate public education tools developed for training scientists to talk with the public and create unique exhibits that actively engage the public in NIH research. The Education Core's innovative training and outreach strategies support the professional development of MARC investigators (invited speakers, seminars, and meetings) and translate the neuroscience of addiction to the general public and to the community of science (media training and participatory citizen science exhibits).